bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Calcioite/Discussion on things concerning the Wiki.
Hello everyone! I wanted to make a blog post to talk about some things/changes to the wiki and a decision to help keep things uniform for future edits. There are a few points that I wanted to talk about and ask people for their opinion on, but I'll try to make sure it doesn't get to long. (There's a TLDR at the bottom of the post) One of the first things I wanted to ask about is the spelling/translation of names, because of some recent edits changing the page names, names of characters don't match up as they had before. So I wanted to ask how people would like to have characters names romanized on the wiki, so that I may have a reference to keep all the names uniform on the pages instead of possibly having 2-3 different ways a character's name is spelled in different places. Originally I had created pages to use the romanized way that EGScans used to keep it easy for people reading it in English to have the same spelling to prevent any possible confusion. There's also the spelling used in official merchandise where names like Ryūnosuke and Kyōka are spelled without extra letters making them spelled as Ryunosuke and Kyoka. There's also Hepburn, which I know some people prefer since it makes it easier to correctly pronounce names for English speakers. There are other ways to translate names too such as a mix of different methods, (technically EGScans themselves does that, since they use 'ou' but not 'uu' for elongated vowels) but it's probably preferable to use a spellings that use one method. (Also, if Bungou ever did get officially translated to English by a localization company, the wiki would very likely be switching over to those spellings regardless of the one decided on, but that possibility still won't be for quite a long while) Secondly, I wanted to talk about appointing new admins for the wiki. I try to do my best job as an admin of this wiki, but having only one (active) admin working is inconvenient and could cause problems if at some point I can't do something someone asks me for a long time due to other things I have to deal with IRL etc. So the easiest way to solve this is to get other admins to work on the wiki as well. For people to become admin of the wiki, I'm looking for people who have made a substantial amount of helpful edits to the wiki who have good knowledge on the series itself (Possibly even going past the English translations and having looked into untranslated chapters and the like). This usually means that you'd have to have been on the wiki for at least a little while, and also expressed an interest in improving the wiki. I also need them to be unbiased and willing to find out the best way to help out the wiki so that it's easiest to use for both readers and editors alike. Sorry if I may seem a bit strict about who I choose, but since I don't really know many people that well it can be hard for me to judge how apt people are for the job. Even though I'm bringing this up now, this is more of a topic for the "near future", which means I won't be appointing new admins for a while to give users time to think about it, contribute more, and/or discuss it if they need to. Lastly, I wanted to talk about templates '''on the wiki. '''The parts I'm talking about only affect Desktop browsing. '''This isn't as big a deal as the last two points, but it is something that I wanted to talk about because it can affect how easy the wiki is to read for people using it. Mostly what I would be doing is just changing the colors on the templates themselves. This is mostly an issue with the character template, where if any links are put into the template (like here under manga debut) the bright yellow of a working link is very hard to read against the white background. I tried to do a fix by going into different pages and using a color code on the link to make it a darker yellow, but it does have issues since editors don't really know about needing to use one to let the link be legible, and since not many people may think of it as a link immediately since it isn't the normal link color of the wiki. The reason I wanted to bring this up is because alternatively, instead of changing the template color I can change the color of working links if people think that's a better fix to the problem instead of changing the template color for some reason. The thing with this is that it may be somewhat hard to find a color that works both against the dark background of the main wiki and the white background of the templates, and that would look good with the rest of the wiki. I also will be working on the chapter template since it doesn't give a preview of how it looks when you're editing it and has a lot of unnecesary input boxes for when you edit it. The reason I'm bringing this one up is that the template was made by someone before I came here, and so the way it's coded isn't a way I've really seen before so I may have to adjust the way it looks for it to work since I can't ask that person about it. '''Condensed version: Needs to be a decision on how to translate names so I may go around and make sure all the pages have the same spelling to keep it uniform. I'm looking to appoint new admins to the wiki to prevent any issues in the future, people who are looking to be one need to meet some different qualifications. The character templates need to be fixed so that links are legible when put into the template, this can be either fixed by changing the template's colors, or by just changing the working link completely. I also will be working on the chapter template and may have to change the way it works as I fix the code so it's easier to use. I'm sorry, this ended up being a LOT longer than I had intended it to be, but there's a lot of different points that I had wanted to talk about for a while and wanted it so that people understood what I was trying to explain. Also if there's anything else that people wanted to discuss go ahead! Thank you for taking your time to read, -Cal Category:Blog posts